


Mr Piggy

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Arguing, Bottom Derek, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day otp challenge - Day 24</p><p>24. Making up after a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Piggy

Derek knows that he fucked up.

Big time.

That just because he has lived alone for most of his adult life, it doesn’t mean that he has to keep acting like he still lives alone, “unless you want to go back to that state of things, Hale! Easily done!”

God he hates fighting with Stiles – the man knows exactly where to hit for maximum effect with a scary accuracy.

He knows that the doorway is not a place for his shoes (and jeans), and that he flooded the bathroom like he’s a human tsunami.

Derek knows that.

“Unless you were attacked by a kelpi, Derek, there is no reason to leave our bathroom like that!”

“You’re one to talk, with your books and notes taking over the whole apartment!”

“At least my mess doesn’t have the risk of turning into a biological hazard, Mr. Piggy!”

They had stopped fighting at that, Derek letting out an unbelieving giggle and Stiles joining him.

And even if they cleaned the apartment together and went to bed together, Derek knows that he has to apologize.

Big time.

Since it’s a day where Stiles is away, all day, to complete his notes at the library, Derek starts his plan the moment the door closes.

Taking the sheets, the towels, every little piece of laundry he can find and stuffing it into the washing machine – with Stiles’ favorite softener, the one his mother used to use and that he couldn’t find anywhere.

Derek found it.

While the clothes and towels rumble and tumble, Derek proceeds to clean the kitchen, scrubbing the pans and plates and drying them – everything goes easier when he can blast Dvorak’s symphonies around, gives him a rhythm – before making a new mess by trying his hand at a recipe he found online and that Stiles might like.

Sweet potato curly fries with a lime aioli. And steaks.

The Sheriff is not invited to this particular dinner, thank God.

Speaking of which, Derek's special ... order arrives as he cleans the kitchen, again.

Before rushing to put the laundry in the dryer and take a shower himself, because with all of this, Stiles is going to come home and he won’t be ready.

\--

Stiles doesn’t know what he expected Derek to do apologize – a meal, a blowjob, a new watch? – but he definitely didn’t expect him to go all out.

He didn’t expect to find Derek lounging in the living room in a towel.

That was a nice welcoming sight, that’s for sure.

He certainly didn’t expect for the werewolf to stand up, the towel barely hanging on his hips – so low on his hips – to silently take his jacket off.

Most certainly, he didn’t expect to see a plastic pig’s tail peeking out from the back of the towel.

“Derek,” he says softly, almost reverently as the older man hangs his jacket on the rack by the door before turning to face him, his erection tenting the towel, now that Stiles pays attention.

“I know that I tend to behave like I’m a savage and I still have to work on the whole … communication, thing,” Derek says before Stiles can say more. “But I don’t want to be alone again – I don’t , uh … I don’t want to be without you again.”

Stiles takes the step that separates him from Derek and presses a light kiss to his lips. “I don’t want to be without you either, you big dork,” he whispers against the plush lip, “but I do have a question.”

“Go ahead.”

“Am I going to be required to huff and puff before you let me,” he starts, reaching to twist the plug / tail, making Derek gasp in his hold, “in?”

“So you’re the big bad wolf now?” Derek retorts, a smirk on his lips but a definitely amused twinkle in his eyes.

“Watch me,” Stiles says, dropping his voice to a growl, “I’m going to devour you.”

And devour him he does, in the best way possible.


End file.
